


Reflexiones

by STsuki



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Blair piensa en Jim, Ligera angustia, M/M, Reflexiones, Shock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspirado en la escena final del capítulo 1X02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflexiones

Blair llego muy tarde a casa esa noche tambaleándose en la puerta de entrada al ingresar la llave a la cerradura con aturdimiento.

 

Conforme las horas fueron pasando una sensación desagradable fue instalándose en su  estómago y para esas alturas era un hervidero de nervios e incertidumbre.

 

Dejando caer su maleta al piso, junto a las llaves y su chaqueta camino al baño donde prácticamente se desmayó sobre el wáter a penas cerro la puerta con el pestillo. Si respiro aceleradamente por más de 20 minutos en lo que la tina se llenaba y gimoteo un poco, nadie más que el tendrían porque saberlo.

 

Por muchas razones, ahora entendía porque era un antropólogo y no un hombre de acción como Jim, estaba seguro que podría estar hiperventilando gravemente y a un paso de tener un ataque de pánico.

 

—Joder un loco simplemente casi me mata y me tomo de rehén. ¡¡Joder, joder, joder!!

 

Él no se había considerado un cobarde antes porque ya había salvado a Jim de la chica de las bombas con el arma en el autobús, pero no, nope. Lo del día de hoy sobrepasaba los límites de cualquiera.

 

Y a pesar de ello tenía la sensación de que ese era un día tranquilo en la vida de Jim Ellison.

 

El único que podía identificarse con él era el pobre Daryl, que una cosa era meterse en problemas por bocón y otra volverse el blanco de un terrorista por decirle con quien estabas relacionado.

 

Con un hipo sobresaltado entro al agua y respiro acompasadamente hasta descansar tranquilamente apoyado contra la pared maltratada.

 

Aun no podía creerse que Jim se hubiese subido al helicóptero confiando solo en sus instintos para salvarlo.

 

Una risa floja hizo eco por el baño y cerró los ojos llevándose las rodillas al pecho.

 

Era irónico, porque bueno la cuestión del centinela funcionaba mejor a nivel instintivo.

 

Un ligero quejido escapo de sus labios y recargó la cabeza contra sus brazos.

 

Su mente comenzó a viajar a la deriva recordando el ligero y gentil toque de un par de manos sobre su rostro un breve instante, cómodo y reconfortante.

 

Su propia confusión y miedo por la seguridad de alguien con una vida tan agitada y peligrosa.

 

El atisbo de una sonrisa sensual y burlona. Un tono grave y envolvente que te hacía sentir en paz, mientras se alejaba sin responder, encontrando tu preocupación perfectamente normal ante esa situación, divertida.

 

Como  si fuera extraño que alguien se preocupase por ti desinteresadamente cuando llevabas la vida de rambo.

 

Nuevamente el toque breve y gentil llego a su mente sabiéndolo tranquilizador  y  necesario.

 

Una y otra vez hasta que el agua estuvo tibia y él se descubrió dormitando en una tina con la piel de gallina, los pezones erectos y un calor pavoroso viajar de su ingle al resto de sus extremidades.

 

Blair tenía una bruma nublando sus pensamientos y se retorció un poco aferrándose a los bordes de la bañera mientras sus piernas temblaban rozando sus muslos y lo que había entre ellas con gentileza, hasta que la respiración se entrecorto y un chapoteo interrumpió la tranquilidad del baño.

 

Blair quedo laxo contra la porcelana, agotado física y emocionalmente con una nueva perspectiva de su vida entre las piernas temblorosas y entreabiertas.

 

—¡Oh dios mío! —gimoteo sin voz saliendo tranquilamente del agua, secándose un poco antes de ir y derrumbarse a su destartalada y vieja cama.

 

Quizás más adelante podría pensar en ello, cuando casi haber sido asesinado y amenazar a unos terroristas no pesara en sus hombros, aferrándose a las mantas desordenadas hundió el rostro en la almohada hasta que su respiración se acompaso y se quedó dormido tranquilamente con el bucle de una caricia insignificante en apariencia, repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez.

 

Fin, quizás.

**Author's Note:**

> Soy nueva en este fandom!! y aun no puedo terminar de ver esta serie XD pero estoy absolutamente enamorada de estos dos y el final de ese capítulo fue como asghjgjjasjhd, esa escena donde Jim se ríe y toca sutilmente el rostro asustado de Blair con su sonrisa de bastardo fue como lo mejor y yo tenía que escribir esto xDD
> 
> Así que ojala les guste :D
> 
> Lamento todos los errores que pueda haber y quizás conforme vaya avanzando en la serie escriba más cosillas :D


End file.
